


【翻譯】Don't Wanna Be All By Myself

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, drama queen!harry, s'cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利就是個drama queen。那不過是個小感冒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】Don't Wanna Be All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Wanna Be All By Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442743) by [Mercury_777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_777/pseuds/Mercury_777). 



嗜睡、頭痛、噴嚏、咳嗽、發燒與肚子疼。生病一點樂趣都沒有。沒有人想要生病，尤其在孤零零沒人照顧的時候。

哈利可以發自內心地為這說法擔保。如果不是已經有金士曼先計畫好，他都要為自己計畫葬禮了；要說他覺得自己就要死掉了可一點都不誇張。每一口呼吸他的肺都在灼燒，而他只能用嘴呼吸因為他的鼻子徹底塞住流著鼻涕。在吞下九片安舒疼(Advil)後他的腦子依然在痛揍他的頭殼。哈利開始思考是不是他吃下的所有不同類型的感冒藥將彼此互相抵消了，留下哈利獨自抵抗病菌。

如果能對人傾吐這一切絕對會好一些。伊格西會坐在床邊的椅子上對的哈利的耳朵滔滔不絕天花亂墜，梅林會待在哈利另一邊的床上，或許在他的筆電上敲著鍵盤。但是啊嗚呼哀哉，伊格西出任務去了，而梅林在大樓裡引導伊格西的任務。哈利唯一的安慰只有電視上播放中的無聊脫口秀，與緊緊靠在他身旁睡著的JB。他溫柔地拍了拍那隻打著呼嚕的狗，粗啞的嘆了口氣。

「你是唯一一位沒有拋棄我的人了，JB。」

「噢別再那麼誇張(dramatic)了，哈利。」一道濃厚的蘇格蘭腔穿過他的雙耳，哈利微笑。

「我想怎麼誇張就怎麼誇張。我只有一個人而且又要死掉了。」哈利能聽見梅林的白眼。

「所以你沒覺得好一些？」

「沒。我的身體好痛，我的湯是冷的，而且身邊沒有人在照顧我。」哈利才沒有癟嘴。他不癟嘴，從來都不。他的下唇只不過稍微比平常更往外推出了一點點，他發出的嗚嗚聲只不過是生病的副作用。

「是嗎。那小子的任務很順利，他會在一個小時左右搞定這棟大樓。」哈利朝著自己笑。「所以兩個半到三個小時後我們兩個都會回到家照顧陛下您了。但是，請試著在等待的時間裡睡點覺？」哈利同意了。

他吞了最後一顆安舒疼後閉上眼睛。

 

_____________________

 

一段時間後他醒了過來，聞見暖暖的湯與新鮮麵包的香氣。他眨動著睜開雙眼，四處張望著適應著視線。

「早安，王子殿下。」梅林在他的右手邊哼道。他轉頭朝著那個把筆電放到一旁好專心對付手中的湯的男人微笑。

「哈囉，梅林。」他將臉轉到另一邊，看著伊格西以驚人的速度消滅他的湯。「哈囉，伊格西。」伊格西放下他的碗與湯匙後朝著哈利咧嘴笑。

「你覺得好一點了嗎？」哈利老實的點了點頭。他的身體與頭不再疼了，只剩喉嚨還有一點沙沙。伊格西笑得更開了。

「你覺得你自己有辦法移動到四英呎外的那張椅子上嗎？」梅林放下他的碗問。「如果你能，我來把床單換了，同時伊格西會去幫你弄碗湯和一些麵包。」

哈利不情願地(讀作：誇張地(Dramatically))嘆了口氣。

「是的我想我能應付那段長途跋涉。」伊格西立刻站起身幫忙哈利移動至他的椅子。往哈利額頭上印下一吻，伊格西奔出房間去準備哈利的湯。梅林拆下纏滿他病懨懨的床單後下樓去拿新的，把舊的扔進洗衣房等晚點再處理。他們兩人同時回到房間。梅林將新床單鋪上，伊格西給了哈利一大碗湯與一片暖呼呼的麵包。他們三人一同吃著。大部份都是伊格西在說話。話題由哈利問起伊格西額頭上的那宜大片瘀傷開始。

等到他們吃完飯，哈利洗了澡，JB被餵飽，三人都換上睡衣後，他們躺進床，JB窩在腳邊。哈利躺在平時通常是伊格西的那個位置，夾在伊格西與梅林之間籠罩在他們的溫暖之中。

「你看看梅林。我要的就只有這樣。」哈利故作無辜地說。

「閉嘴然後睡覺。」梅林駁斥道。伊格西疲憊地咯咯笑著，往哈利的方向蹭得更近一些。

 

 

 


End file.
